


Curta a festa querida

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jeanie não devia se importar, não era como se elas jamais tivessem sido amigas.





	Curta a festa querida

Jeanie não devia se importar, não era como se elas jamais tivessem sido amigas. Elas poderiam ter sido talvez, elas tinham a mesma idade e na época da escola costumavam estudar na mesma sala. Mas Sloane logo se tornou namorada de Ferris e Jeanie não queria associação nenhuma com alguém que gostasse de Ferris daquela maneira.

Mas ainda assim Jeanie se encontrou com Sloane na sua cabeça durante a festa de casamento e também caminhando na direção da mesa onde ela se encontrava.

Quando Sloane a viu ela sorriu e disse :

“Olá Jeanie, se divertindo ?”

“Não, meu irmão é um babaca sem noção”

“Sim, as vezes. Você está se referindo há algum evento especifico ou só em geral ?”

“Eu to me referindo a ele ter te convidado pra ver ele casando com outra pessoa, se uma das pessoas que eu namorei fizesse isso eu iria querer estrangular alguém”

“Eu estou feliz por ele ter convidado. Eu acho que ele e Cameron são ótimos um para o outro, eu sempre achei”

“Sim, mas isso é porque você é meio estranha também. Da parte dele ainda foi bem babaca”

“Jeanie a noite está tão bela e a festa é ótima, eu acho que você seria bem mais feliz se você tirasse o seu irmão e o que ele merece ou não da sua cabeça e apenas tentasse aproveitar o dia”

“Já me disseram isso uma vez”

“E o que você fez após ter ouvido esse conselho ? ”

“Eu acabei beijando a pessoa”

Um sorriso meio travesso apareceu nos lábios de Sloane.

“Quem sabe essa noite poderia ter uma conclusão similar” Sloane disse e pelo resto da noite Ferris ficou bem ausente dos pensamentos de sua irmã.


End file.
